Z Senshi's Institution For DBZ Authors
by OA
Summary: Abandoned. For good. Not very good at all, only still up because apparently some people did like it for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Z Senshi's Institution For Fanfiction Authors**

This idea was kinda taken from, Bananagirl's story The Official Fanfiction University of Dragonball Z. But I've changed it. I highly recommend her story as it's hilarious! But the ending sucked… Sorry, but it did.

_If anyone wants to be written in, just send me an email or a review saying that and some stuff about you. I will send you a questionnaire and will get around to writing you in eventually. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Oozaru Angel sighed and flopped down onto her bottom bunk. Bored, bored, bored. That was the one and only way to describe her mood. Her internet connection was playing up so she couldn't go online, she'd finished the latest chapter for Far Away From Home and she wasn't in the mood to write, she didn't have any homework for once, she didn't have any good songs to make AMV's too, it was raining so she couldn't take her dog Indy for a walk and her brother Daniel was sleeping over at a friends so she couldn't annoy him. What else was there to do?

Oozaru Angel grinned and ran to the PlayRoom as her brother called it and grabbed a sketch book and a pencil. DRAWING!!!! Oozaru immediately sat down and began her sketch, _Ah, here we go! A teenager… With short blonde hair wearing a orange and blue gi and a katana on her hip… Maybe I should do Goten-chan standing next to her… With out a shirt! Yeah!_

The teen was so absorbed with her drawing she didn't even hear her mother yelling out it was bedtime. Till the tenth time anyway. "I'M GOING NOW MOM!!!!!!"

Oozaru Angel changed into her blue tank top (with two red butterfly's on the front ") and blue three-quarter pants and climbed up to her top bunk. She lay there for about a half an hour before she sat up._ I can't get to sleep, _she looked around her room for something quiet to do. Suddenly, something, or someone, crashed through her window.

"HOLLY SHT!!!!" She cried before jumping down from her bunk and running to the aid of the dark haired man lying on her carpet, "Are you okay, man? What happened?"

He sat up rubbing his head, "Obviously I crashed through your window." He said.

Then he noticed the shocked look he was getting from the girl, and he had an idea it wasn't because of the window incident, "What's wrong?"

"You're… You're…"

"Yes…"

"You're… YOU'RE JUUNANAGOU!!!!!!!" Oozaru cried, immediately running to his aid, "Oh my Dendae! I can't believe this! What are you doing in my room??? Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh… Sure." Seventeen said, "Sorry about your window, this is my first time…"

Oozaru grinned evilly, "Your first time what? If you're talking about something kinky I'm sorry to say I'm taken. Don't get me wrong, you're hot. But I'm a Goten gal, maybe Bard-kun if he came here demanding I take a bath with him, but I'm not really the type to chase after an android!"

Seventeen blushed and yelled, "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!! I MEANT IT WAS MY FIRST TIME PICKING UP A STUDENT!!!!!!"

"Good. Uh… Wait, student? What do you mean by that? Are you taking me to school?"

"Yes. But not one of your pathetic human ones!"

"YAY!!!!!"

Seventeen blinked, "Funny, Piccolo and Vegeta said they normally get insulted by the pathetic part."

"I probably would be insulted, but I agree with you completely. All the other students at my school are complete idiots."

"Ah."

"So… Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, yeah," Seventeen picked himself up and dusted his jacket off, "You have been chosen to attend the Z Senshi's Institution For Fanfiction Authors. You will attend for four semesters before you can graduate. If you don't graduate, you can't write another fanfic about DBZ again."

Oozaru blinked, "Ever? I have to pick another anime?"

"If you don't graduate."

"Why was I chosen to go to this school?"

"We usually pick by going through fanfiction and seeing any problems that need fixing; OCCness, receptiveness, weird couplings, unoriginallity, plot lacking, and never ending Mary Sues." The android ticked off, Ana frowned.

"I see how that would apply to other authors, but why me?"

"27 B/V A/U's?"

"So? They all had different plots. Similar story lines. But they were different. And I kept Vegeta in character for the most part! Plus, pretty much all of them will never see the internet!"

"14 Random Comedy's?"

"They weren't random!"

"A Trunks/Marron romance?"

"…What's so bad about that?"

"THAT'S MY NIECE! SHE'D NEVER MARRY ANY RELATIVE OF THAT MONKEY!"

"Tch, touchy." Oozaru sighed, "Okay, I'll go to this school. Can't be that hard, it'll probably be fun!"

"Okay, a nimbus will be coming in the morning to pick you up. Be packed then. And you need to fill in these forms." Seventeen handed her some forms and Oozaru nodded, then he flew out the window.

"Hmm… I wonder why Mom didn't hear any of that? Oh, well!" Any other girl would have considered that the whole event might have been a dream. But Oozaru wasn't that type. She'd seen it with her own eyes so she believed it and she wanted to. Plus, even if it was a dream, why not play along? The self-proclaimed authouress sat down at a desk and grabbed a blue pen.

Now, as some of you may have noticed, Oozaru here is a pretty annoying kid. She's pretentious, a know-it-all and considers herself far more intelligent than she really is. However, she was a fanfiction author and a pretty bad one at that. She liked OC Vegeta because he was 'sweet'. She liked fluff because conflict was 'sad'. She thought that the Vegeta's Little Sister story line was 'cute'. In other words, she was in dire need of some 'education'.

"Pen name? Oozaru Angel," She began to fill out, "Race? ½ human ½ saiyan. Favourite male character? Bardock. Favourite female characters? Bulma and Chichi, Favourite couple? Bulma and Vegeta. Odd couplings or series couplings? Series." Oozaru sighed, she had ten more pages, "Age? 13 and a 3 months. Favourite episode?" Oozaru frowned and tried to think, did she even have one? "Goku's Ordeal. Skills? (Writing and drawing do not count!) Kendo, netball and the throwing of bricks." Oozaru lied and closed her eyes. _Oh, sure! Now I'm tired!_ She ploughed through the rest of the questions desperately keeping her eyes open. When she finally finished she realized she still had to pack.

_Shoot! Why did Juunanagou come so late? Would it have killed him to give me more time to prepare? Now I've got to go find a suitcase…_

The tired teen quickly left the room and snuck downstairs and managed to find a large suitcase. She pulled it upstairs and began putting away lots of cloths. She then put in a hairbrush and some hair and make up supplies (she didn't use make up very often but if she was to be gone for a long time she'd better be safe then sorry. Plus, what if she ran into Goten or Bardock?). After that she looked at a shelf on her wall that she considered her 'DBZ Shrine'. After much thought she decided she'd better bring all her DVD's and all her figurines. _Who knows what I'll need?_

Then, she packed up her laptop in its case and grabbed her black portfolio that doubled as a very thin suitcase. She put in that her watercolors, a sketchpad and some other supplies and put all three bags together.

"Good. Maybe NOW I CAN GET SOME FREAKIN' SLEEP!!!!!" And with that said she didn't even bother climbing up to her top bunk. She fell onto her bottom bunk and was instantly asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_And, that's that! If you wanna be in it, I'm gonna need two more peeps for the next chapter. PLEASE tell me if you want to be in as soon as possible as I can't start chapter two until I know!!! And you'll need to answer the questions that Oozaru Angel went through on the forms. As well as a physical description, and a personality one. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Z Senshi's Institution for Fanfiction Authors 

_Chapter TWO!!! And thanks to Kataan for her splendiferous review! You're in girl! Congrats!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oozaru Angel could feel wind on her face as she woke up, and her bed felt unnaturally soft… Where was she?

"Ah, so you're up? I'll admit I didn't recognize you at first, but how can you not recognize a Kimlia Bug? Jeika told me it was you…"

"Huh?" She fully opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a dark-haired dark-eyed teenager. She was about her height, maybe a bit taller, and standing beside her was a Kimlia Bug that Oozaru realized was her own muse, Jeika!

A muse is traditional the force that inspires creativity in artists, whether they be writers, musicians or painters. However, lately the anime fandom had started growing personifications of these forces, each unique to the writer that had created them.

"JEIKA! Hey!" Oozaru jumped up and hugged her muse, "WOW!" Oozaru was very fond of capital letters.

The other girl laughed, "Surprised? Everyone who had a muse that wasn't also a character woke up with the muse standing over him or her. It's how I recognized you!"

Oozaru blinked and looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Kataan."

"Kataan! Oh my god! You're the girl who did the 20th review!"

Kataan laughed, "Yup, by the way… When's the next chapter coming for Far Away From Home?"

"Soon. I just finished it."

"Uh… Ladies?" Jeika said, attracting the two girls attention, "Has either of you realized were currently FLYING ON A CLOUD?" Jeika liked them as well.

"What?" Oozaru cried jumping too her feet and staring below her. All she could see was yellow cloud. Oh, god…

Kataan nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I talked to Goku. He said it was just an enlarged version of Nimbus."

Oozaru blinked, "Wait… Do you mean Son Goku?"

"Yup."

"THE Son Goku?"

"Uh-huh"

"THE SON GOKU?"

"YES ALREADY!"

"AND YOU TALKED TO HIM?"

"WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THAT? YOU TALKED TO A DBZ CHARACTER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS SCHOOL, DIDN'T YOU?"

The capital letters were really a fangirl thing.

Oozaru blinked. "Well, yes. But not a Saiyan!"

Kataan smirked, "Oh, really? I woke up with Goten in my room!"

Ana gasped, "Lucky! I had Juunanagou!" Ana stopped for a moment, "Wait, teen or chibi?"

"Teen."

"LUCKY!" They were really annoying.

"Damn, straight." Kataan sighed, "I would have preferred Trunks but…"

Oozaru Angel just snorted, "Trunks? Girl, you need a CAT scan!"

"What? Trunks is way hotter then Goten! And let's not forget who beat whom in the Tenkaichi Budokai!" Kataan glared,

"Let's not forget who CHEATED!" Seriously, Oozaru, that's enough.

"Okay, ladies, no fighting please! Also, please no unnecessary capital letters. " Came a kind voice from behind them. Both girls slowly turned around to see Son Goku wearing that infamous grin of his.

"G-g-g-GOKU?" Ana cried, he nodded, "Oh my god! Can I have your autograph? I asked Juunanagou for one earlier and he said yes, but then I think he forgot. Maybe he bumped his head real bad when he broke my window… But can I have yours?That would be even better!"

Goku laughed, "Sure! …Wait! Seventeen broke your window?"

"He crashed through it right before our wild night of sex, alcohol and drugs!"

Goku's mouth dropped open.

"Just kidding, Son-kun…"

Goku sighed in relief, "Thank Kami… Also, please don't call me Son-kun. Hey! You have a tail!"

Ana looked down and indeed saw a brown tail wrapped around her waist, "Cool! I'm a saiyan!"

Goku blinked, "How do you have a tail…I'm going to have to talk to Anna about this…"

"Why are we on a giant flying cloud?" Kataan asked,

"This is basically a giant version of Nimbus. It's faster too." Goku informed, smiling happily.

Oozaru blinked, "Uh… But surely not all of us are pure of heart…"

"Bulma edited it so that you don't need to be. Something about us needing more then ten students…"

"True. Well, that settles that." Oozaru looked from side too side, "Hey… Where'd Kataan go?"

Jeika snorted, "She left while you were talking. Something about looking for Trunks."

"And… Why didn't you go too?"

"Oh, please! I have some dignity!"

"…You looked for him while I was asleep didn't you?"

"…Maybe…"

"Hey!" Oozaru suddenly cried, "That's Thunder Saiyan!" She waved at a girl with long light brown hair. The girl grinned and waved back in response and made a motion that the fangirl and Kimlia bug took to mean, 'I'll catch up with you later!'

"And here we are!" Stated Goku, and sure enough in the distance was a giant dark castle. All the windows were lit and it had a magical appearance. There was a huge lake to the side, and what looked like a giant football ground with three giant hoops on each end… Well, actually, it was more like a giant mansion with cream walls. It was lit up, but it looked like it had a lake! And a pool! The football field was just an optical illusion though…

Oozaru Angel 'ooooooooh'ed and 'aaaaahhhhhh'ed along with all the other fangirls as the giant Nimbus cloud finally came to a stop on the lush green lawn…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_And here we go! Chapter three! Now, for all those who have asked to be in, you will ALL make an appearance! It just might not be right away! It might only be in later chaps!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oozaru and Jeika got off the cloud and saw Kataan was already off and was currently talking to a pastel haired demi-saiyan.

"Bitch…" Grumbled Jeika, "Trying to steal my man!"

"He's not your man!" Oozaru scolded her, "He's way to tall for you! Anyway, what about that nice guy back at home? #124?"

"He doesn't like romance fanfiction. He's into the whole death scene. And I DO NOT mean Ash The Wanderers stuff where they have a happy ending!" Jeika the Fluff Addict growled.

"Actually, the only fic of his I can really think of that had a happy ending that wasn't a humor was Atrocities… Consuming Madness had a semi-happy one but… And think of that Seven Deadly Sins fic, that was freaky…"

"You know what I meant."

"Whatever!"

All of a sudden they were knocked over by a dark haired boy only about a year or so older then Oozaru. Gohan seemed to be yelling something at him.

"Heavy Metal Hero! You just watch yourself, you hear me? If I find you in my mother's room again, there will be trouble!"

The boy sighed, "Jeez, all I did was try to plant a few cameras and what happens? Mr. Gold Fighter over there blows his top!"

Oozaru blinked, "HMH?"

He stared at her, "Who are you and how do you know my-" Then he noticed Jeika, "Oh… Oozaru …"

"Why were you trying to plant cameras in Chichi's- Wait, stupid question."

HMH grinned, "Oh, come on! Like you wouldn't try the same for Bardock! I got here yesterday! And I'm in trouble with Gohan already! I just hope he doesn't tell his Dad or something!" They started to untangle themselves and Oozaru tried to ignore the pain in her elbows, why did he have to crash onto her on bricks? Why couldn't he wait till they reached the grass? She turned to HMH, "So you've been here a whole day? What characters are actually here?"

"The whole Z Senshi, end of Z, and a few bad guys. The wives are here to which you probably know, they brought the kids. Paur, Oolong, Korin, Yajarobi and Roshi are here to. Oh, and Mirai Trunks! Pretty much everyone, now I think about it…"

Oozaru blinked, "But… If they've got present Trunks why do they need Mirai? Not that I'm complaining…"

"It's for one of the classes. You can still tell them apart though. Mirai Trunks wear's his normal out fit pretty much all the time and his hairs a little lighter, not much though. And Present is taller and doesn't carry his sword. Also, present acts a bit more like Vegeta then Mirai does. He's got the smirk, Mirai's got it, but not as good."

"Okay then! Though I always thought that after the whole deal in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that Mirai started acting like Vegeta… he sure started posing like him…" Oozaru smiled and began unpacked her sketchbook and pencil. The front page on the book already had Son Goku written on it and it looked like she was planning on getting others autographs as well.

"All new students over here to get directions to your rooms and schedules!!!" Gohan suddenly yelled over the noise coming from the now student filled lawn. The giant nimbus had left, maybe to pick up more students, and it seemed that now things were going to get underway.

Jeika and Oozaru walked up to the gathering crowd around the demi-saiyan and waved good-bye to HMH. They'd catch up with him later.

Jeika whispered, "Did that guy have fangs?"

"HMH's a vampire!" Oozaru whispered back, "Don't worry. He doesn't like eating K-bugs!"

"Hey, guys!" Kataan said, joining them.

Oozaru smirked, "So? Got his number yet?"

Kataan blushed, "Goten showed up and dragged him off before I got to say anything past 'OMGTRUNKSILOVEYOUSOVERYMUCHWILLYOUMARRYMEYOU'VEOBVIOUSLYGOTYOURDAD'SLOOKSIWANNADONAUGHTYTHINGSWITHYOUSOHOWABOUTIT?'"

Oozaru sweatdropped, "Smooth…"

"IS EVERYONE PAYING ATTENTION?" Gohan shouted and Oozaru winced, her saiyan hearing picking up the noise even worse then most the other authors. It looked like fangirls weren't the only ones able to utilize capitals to that extent… Well, at least she now knew what it was like to be at the other end.

The fact that they were pretty close didn't help.

Gohan grinned apologetically, "Sorry, miss!" Gohan began to call out names, "Ed Lemony?"

"Here!" Lemony got handed a piece of paper with his dorm number and schedule on it, he also got his dorm key.

"Unwary Hanyou?"

"Here!" Same for Unwary Hanyou.

"Saiyajin Crazy?"

"Here!"

"Orealie?"

"I'm orealie here!"

"Don't make bad jokes, Kataan?"

Kataan stepped forward, "Here!" She looked at the paper, "Dorm 68c…"

Gohan went through a few more names, and finally got to Oozaru Angel.

"Oozaru Angel?" Told ya so.

"Here!" Oozaru and Jeika walked up to Gohan and got their key and sheet of paper, "Dorm 68c… Cool! We're with Kataan!"

Jeika humpfed, "But I don't like Kataan! She's trying to steal my guy!"

"You don't like anyone!"

"But still!"

After much walking and getting lost, Jeika and Oozaru finally made it to their room. "This must be it…" Ana mumbled fumbling with the lock, but when the door opened she wasn't quite prepared for what she saw inside.

"Hey, Oozaru!" Kataan said happily, having finished putting up a Mirai Trunks poster above her bed.

The entire room was covered in posters. There was one wall next to the bed that Oozaru assumed would be hers that was still blank. Well, Oozaru thought, I'll have to do something about that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

_**Oozaru Angel:** Hey! I'm back! And finally here's chapter 5!_

_**Chibi Goku:** sniffs Oozaru-san… Why did you ask people to kill me…? I thought you liked me!_

_**Chibi Vegeta:** Kill the baka! Kill the baka! Kill the baka!_

_**Oozaru Angel**: Aw… Goku-kun! I do like you! I just wanted a fan that was obsessed with killing you so I could make a running joke throughout the story! …But… Dunno why Lemony volunteered… In his review he said Goku was his fave character…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HMH sighed and made his way down the hall. Goku had been to see him earlier and told him he had to switch dorms. Apparently there was someone who needed a roommate. From what he could tell his roommate was pure evil and had scared off fourteen roommates before him. HMH shivered, he hoped the rumors were false and he got someone normal… Well… Normal by DBZ fan standards… Sure, he could handle any physical threat, but this kid's former roommates had been sent into small fits.

He took a deep breath as he reached the dorm. This was it. The moment of truth. Time to find out if he was a man or a wuss… Well, technically he didn't have much to worry about. He WAS undead after all! He could stand anything that wasn't worse then death! And what could possible be worse then that? HMH really wished he hadn't thought about that.

He took a deep breath and nervously opened the door. HMH's eyes went wide open, "Oh, Dendae! No! Anything but…" 

On the bed their was a small boy of about eight years old jumping on the bed. Every time he jumped, he said a word, "Hi! …Are… You…. My… New…Roommate? … My… Name's… Sammy! …What's… Yours?…"

HMH blinked, "Erm… It's Mike. But call me HMH…"

"Okay!" The child stopped jumping up and down. "Wanna guess why my last roommate left?"

"Not particularly…"

" I put some candy in his mouth… I thought he'd like it!"

HMH blinked, "That doesn't sound so bad…"

"He was asleep at the time…"

"Oh…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed Lemony opened the door to his dorm. He didn't have a roommate yet, and, if HMH's screams were anything to go by, he didn't want nor need one…

He emptied out his suitcase onto his bed. There were a few pieces of clothing and stationary, but most of the contents were…

Explosives. You had to pity who ever would be working in the kitchens the next day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piccolo glared from his meditation spot, seeing the black haired girl a mile away.  
She giggled coming closer, supporting her body against a large boulder and peering at Piccolo. He looked so peaceful and damn it that had to stop. She picked up a stone, her mind not weighing in the fact that she would have a very steamed Namek on her hands after she threw it. But it didn't matter to her because a stone's throw away she would be breaking Mr. Green's concentration.

Orealie snickered and lifted the stone and gave an over arm throw. The rock hit Piccolo on the head.

"Direct hit!" Orealie cried.

Piccolo however, was not amused. He stood up and started running in the direction of the fangirl, "You little brat!"

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oozaru Angel was currently busy blushing so hard her face looked like a stop sign. She'd just left her dorm to try and find a bathroom when she suddenly found herself right in front of Son Goten and Trunks! After the initial glomp, the pain and the instructions of not glomping, they were really nice!

Son Goten was now actually talking to her. Son Goten was talking to her! Son Goten!

"So, do you know what classes you have for tomorrow?" Goten asked.

"Uh…" Oozaru stuttered, "I-I-I- have Saiyan History 101 in the morning… I can't remember what came next…"

Goten grinned, "That's great! Can't wait to see you in my class!"

Oozaru's heart fluttered, he was so great… Good thing she hadn't brought Jeika with her though, she'd have totally embarrassed her with Trunks right there.

"So," Trunks asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh!" Oozaru suddenly started paying attention again, "I was looking for the bathroom!"

"Just keep walking down this hall and then go left and then right. Go down the stairs and walk straight down the hallway in front of the bottom. At the end of that hall, there's another staircase and the bathroom is right at the top of them!" Trunks informed her kindly.

"Really?" Oozaru's face lit up, maybe Trunks wasn't so bad after all, "Thank you! Goodbye, Goten!"

Goten and Trunks watched her skip off smiling. Goten turned to Trunks, "You do know that if she follows your instuctions, she'll end up right back here, right?"

"Of course! It's not my fault if she walked past them three times!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HMH rubbed his temple trying to rid himself of the headache he'd recently acquired. Didn't that kid ever shut up?

"And the tenth roommate I got was pretty cool! He gave me Bra and Pan hentai pics!"

HMH's eyes snapped open, "He gave you WHAT?"

"Bra and Pan hentai pics! GT though…"

"WHAT THE F WAS HE THINKING GIVING PORN TO AN EIGHT YEAR OLD? WERE YOU SHARING A ROOM WITH MASTER ROSHI?" Heavy Metal Hero knew the dangers of capital letters, but some situations called for them.

"No. He was roommate number 11…"

"Oh, god. You poor scarred child…"

All of a sudden they heard a female screaming. HMH opened the door and saw a blur he could swear was a girl speed past the door and another green blur chasing her.

"Somebody help!" Orealie screamed,

"Get back here, you brat!" Piccolo yelled.

HMH and Sammy exchanged a glance and shut the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

Orealie sighed in relief opening the door to her dorm. Dendae, who had convinced him he'd just be doing what she wanted by getting mad, had saved her from Piccolo. Yeah. She WANTED one of the strongest warriors in the universe chasing after her trying to kill her. Every girls dream, huh?

Her roommate was already asleep, so Orealie changed and climbed into bed as quietly as possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oozaru Angel's dorm was quiet, as all it's occupants were asleep. But Jeika stirred, did she just hear talking?

"Oh, crap… Where am I now?"

Jeika dropped down from the bunk and put her ear to the wardrobe door.

"I wonder if they have Teriyaki Chicken here…"

Good God was that…

"This is ridiculous! I'm a prince and I'm locked in a cupboard!"

Well, that confirmed her suspicions… Jeika opened the door and let a small child and a lot of hair fell out on top of her. Both of them cried out, waking the authors in the room.

Oozaru sat up with a shock and stared at Jeika and Chibi Vegeta lying on the floor.

"Chibi-kun?"

"Don't call me that!" Chibi growled standing up.

"I'll call you whatever I want!"

Kataan and Thunder Saiyajin watched the exchange with shocked expressions. But, once they'd gotten over the initial shock, they squealed and jumped down from their beds.

"CHIBI VEGETA!!!!" Both girls cried before running over to the now distressed prince.

After much hair patting, hugging, glomping, cheek pinching, torturing cute chibi time later, everyone managed to calm down.

"What are you doing here anyway, Chibi-kun?" Oozaru asked, petting his hair (it's so soft!!!).

Chibi growled and pulled away from her, " A) Don't ever touch me! B) I have no idea! I just appeared in the closet!"

All of a sudden, a teenager with blue hair, face paint and a cape on stumbled into the room. He looked up and said, "Uh… Do I have the right address?"

"KAI!!!!" Kataan squealed, she jumped up and hugged the momentarily stunned beyblader, "You're here! I've got a muse here too! Alright!"

(AN: Okay, Kataan! You might not remember our conversation on MSN where I was bugging you to get a muse, but I did! Now you're stuck with him! MUHAHAH!! Note: I really need muses! If you have them, I wanna write 'em in!)

Kai pulled away from her, "I didn't wanna come here. But the kid with spiky hair and an orange gi knocked me out…" (GOKU!)

Thunder blinked, "You got knocked out by a kid? You must not be too smart, mister…"

"HE SNUCK UP ON ME!!!!"

"Then how'd you know what he looked like?" Jeika asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Shaddup…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By now, it was the wee hours of the morning. Lemony was putting his first plan into action! If he was going to have to take more then two classes a day, then damnit someone was going to have to go through pain to amuse him in return! Even though he KNEW Oozaru would kill him for it. She loved the place…

Lemony ducked into the kitchen and seemingly spoke to the floor, or something very close to the floor, "Go, my pretties! Invade every pot! Sneak into every cereal box! Hide in every pie! Just save me one! Now go!" He waited a while, holding the door open, then smirked. Plan A was going to be a success. Now to go set up plan B!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HMH sighed and rolled over in his bed. The 'No leaving your dorm after ten o'clock' rule really stunk. He really couldn't sleep! Sammy snored! How could a little kid like that make such a racket? Vampires were nocturnal too, which didn't really help. HMH contemplated sneaking out to visit Lemony. He probably was awake, and maybe he'd get tired and be able to sleep…

His mind made up; HMH got dressed and snuck out of the room.

After much roaming the hall, HMH finally remembered that Lemony was in dorm 74b. It took him ten minutes to find the room, but when he did he found very strange objects…

The walls were covered in anime posters, fair enough. But as he opened the door a scorpion scuttled past him. He wasn't exactly surprised by that either. He knew Lemony. There were several siege weapons decorating the room, and a few dynamite sticks. There was also a chemistry set that had a flask with a strange glowing green substance in it. HMH made a mental note to ask about that later. In daylight. When it hopefully wouldn't be glowing and quite so freaky. He saw a few things scuttling about in the shadows, and passed them off as more scorpions. He was just glad he'd managed to talk Lemony out of bringing his larger ones… Regular sized scorpions were hard enough to deal with! Not to mention Oozaru _had_ paid him fifty dollars to talk Lemony into it. If she'd asked, he'd have brought them just to spite her. And piss her off. Which was basically the same thing.

A quick search of the room showed that Lemony wasn't there. HMH rolled his eyes and left. Now, if he were Lemony, were would he go? The kitchens!

HMH managed to find his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked around and saw a scorpion hide under a pot. Baka, Lemony might as well have gotten some spray paint and written 'Lemony waz here'.

He left the kitchen –making another mental note to skip breakfast tomorrow-, and desperately tried to locate Lemony's ki. He found it in the faculty's dorm section. Near by Chichi and Goku's room. He rolled his eyes and weighed his choices. He could go get Lemony and stop him from whatever he was doing, helping a friend stay out of trouble and gaining a few favor points with Oozaru. He could go get Lemony and join him in whatever he was doing. Thus risking his neck but maybe have some fun. Or he could go back to his dorm.

…Come on! What would you do? HMH took off down a hall he hoped would lead him to Lemony.

It'd probably be more fun then listening to Sammy snore all night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi, Lemony!"

Lemony turned around in shock, had he been caught? Was he going to die? Were they going to take away his pie?

"Lemony!"

Lemony concentrated in the direction the voice was coming from and sighed in relief. It was just HMH. He hadn't seen him in the dark hallway.

"Hey, HMH. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd track you down and see if anything interesting was happening." HMH explained,

"I'm planting some stink bombs." Lemony shrugged, "Figured I'd go easy on 'em since it's first night here and all."

"I saw what you did in the kitchens," HMH smirked, "Oozaru's gonna be pissed. You know how those saiyans are with food."

Lemony smirked back but didn't answer.

They stopped outside one of the doors, there seemed to be a lot of strange noises coming from inside.

"Oh, oh, oh, YES! Vegeta!"

Lemony and HMH's eyes widened.

"Bulma! Oh! AwOH!"

HMH moved to open the door a little bit but was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Mirai Trunks asked, "You know that if my father catches you trying to spy on him and Mom, your life is forfeit."

"I told you guys the staff would need a separate building, Trunks!" Said a voice from the shadows, "They're not above glomping you in your sleep." A shadowy figure turned to Lemony and HMH, "What are you boys trying to pull, anyway?"

**_They were probably planning on pulling more than the door, I can say that much!_**

"No you can't. Be quiet. Well, boys?"

Lemony pouted and muttered to himself, "Damnit, we almost saw Bulma naked…"

Trunks stared at Lemony feeling rather shocked. This didn't last long however before the cold fury set in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Up in her dorm, Oozaru Angel heard the screams and recognized the voices to be that of Lemony and HMH.

She frowned, "I'm gonna have to have a word with them in the morning…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

Z Senshi's Institution for Fanfiction Authors- Chapter 7 

_Hello, you guys! Welcome to a new chapter of zifa! Due to technical difficulties, this chapter has been:_

_Written_

_Lost_

_Written again_

_Eaten by a dog_

_Regurgitated by a dog_

_Lost again_

_Written again_

_Made me tear my hair out_

_Eaten alive by rabid penguins_

_Written AGAIN_

_Lost_

_Found_

_Buried in a volcano_

_Rescued by Kouga_

_And then finally, rewritten._

_Enjoy the spoils of my torture!!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, anyway, I was all like, Daniel you dick head! And he's all, 'Well, at least I have a life!' And I'm like, shut up!" Oozaru said as she and Thunder Saiyajin walked down the hall to get breakfast, "And then I hit him!"

Thunder gave Oozaru a thumbs up, "What'd your Mom say?"

"She threw a hissy fit! Something about, he's crying, go apologize! Ch, he was SO faking those tears!"

They both laughed and entered the cafeteria. While waiting in line, Thunder realized that Kataan hadn't been following them.

"Yo, Oozaru?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Kataan and Kai?"

"I think I heard Kai mention something about parents…." Oozaru mused, "Maybe she went to ask someone about where they think we are?"

"Maybe. My parents must be freaking out!"

"Mine too. They've probably got the cops and Sea Rescue trying to track me down!" Ana cringed.

Thunder blinked, "Sea Rescue?"

"We live near the ocean."

"Ah."

"Oh!" Oozaru suddenly squealed, "They have sausages! Good ones! And Toasted Cheese!"

"Yummy!" Chibi exclaimed grabbing as much food as possible,

"Yo, leave some for me!" Jeika said angrily.

"Me too, Chibi-kun!"

"My name is Vegeta!"

"Do I look like someone who cares?"

After they grabbed their food they looked around for a table where no one was sitting.

"Yo, OOZARU!"

Ana turned around and waved to HMH and Lemony, "Hey, guys!" They then decided to go sit with them.

Lemony smiled as they joined them, "Hello, ladies. Sleep well?"

"Fairly well. But I heard you two decided to do some exploring…" Oozaru glared at them.

HMH laughed nervously, "Hey, we didn't do anything wrong…"

"YOU HAD VEGETA TRYING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

"Well…. Uh…" HMH started to lean away from the angry demi-saiyan, "Uh… We know where Vegeta's dorm is!"

Thunder's eyes immediately lit up, "You do? Where is it?"

HMH was about to give directions when Kai and Kataan suddenly sat down. Kai had some toast while Kataan had opted for cereal. Upon seeing this, Lemony smirked.

"Hey, guys!" Kataan said, "We have an assembly after break- AH!" In her bowl of cereal a scorpion was sleeping, "Oh, my God!"

Oozaru glared at the boys who were laughing, "Idiots." Around the cafeteria, similar problems to Kataan's seemed to be happening.

"So I told her- OH MY LORD!! WHAT IS THAT??"

"It's in the butter!!!"

"They're everywhere!"

Oozaru took a bite of her toast, "This stuff is pretty good… Maybe Chichi cooked it?"

HMH shrugged at her and quickly stole a piece, "Dunno, maybe."

"Give that back!"

Just then, Jeika spoke up, "Institution; noun. 1 an institute; a public organization, e.g., a hospital or university. 2 a habit or custom. 3 instituting something."

Ana blinked, "Huh?"

"That's the definition of institution. I wonder why they named this place one…"

"Probably because university is already used in OFUD." Kai said nodding.

"Plus, the initials aren't as spiffy!" Oozaru added, nodding sagely.

Thunder blinked, "Initials?"

"Think about it! ZIFA? Or ZUFA?"

"Good point…"

"But," Lemony added, "Couldn't they have used Academy? Zafa?"

"Well, they can hardly change it now, can they?"

Suddenly, there was a yell from across the room, "TRUNKS-KUUUUUUN! Don't LEAAAAAVE me!"

"God damnit, Sari! Let me go!" Sure enough, across the room, Mirai Trunks stood desperately trying to get a tallish dark haired girl to let go of his leg.

The girl –Sari it seemed- let go in shock, "He… He knows my name…." She started to get a dreamy grin imagining all other times he might be calling her name…

"Of course I do! You just introduced yourself! And I use that term loosely!" Trunks said angrily, before stomping away.

Oozaru frowned, "Sari… Hey! That's Trunksgirl! YO, SARI! OVER HERE!"

Sari stood up and waved, "Hi, Oozaru!" Before leaving, it seemed the human girl had already eaten.

"You know her?" Thunder asked, while Jeika glared at the competition for her Trunks.

"Yeah, she reviews my fics sometimes."

"I just wanna know who put scorpions in the cereal!" Kataan glared at Lemony.

"Scropions." He replied.

Kataan blinked, "Huh? What's that?"

Oozaru groaned, "Oh, God! We're eating!"

HMH rolled his eyes, "Come on, Oozaru! That assembly's in five minutes we might as well go. Plus, we don't need to hear this again."

Oozaru nodded and dragged Chibi and Jeika away from the table.

Kataan and thunder Saiyajin blinked and turned to Lemony, "What's a scropion?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oozaru and HMH both walked quickly down the hallway looking for the assembly hall while thinking about how disgusting Lemony's creations were.

"Okay!" HMH said, stopping as they reached a fork in the hallway, "Which way to the assembly hall?"

Oozaru blinked, "I don't know. We're supposed to be thinking about how disgusting the scropions are…"

"Is that what you were thinking about? I was thinking about pie…."

"Honestly I was thinking about my clothes" Oozaru spun around, "Do these jeans make my butt look big?"

HMH sweatdropped, "No, Oozaru. Why does it matter?"

Oozaru squealed, "Why does it matter? What if I meet Bardock? Or Goten again?" Ana went dreamy eyed and started muttering about all the things she'd like to do to the two saiyajins.

HMH frowned, "Oozaru, I'm right here."

Oozaru snapped out of her daze and glared at him, "Consider it payback for planting cameras in Chichi's room."

Chibi intervened, "Guys, we shouldn't be bothering with this right now! We need to find the assembly hall!"

Jeika glared at the two teenagers, "Right!"

Ana shrugged and picked a random direction, "Let's go that way!"

Because there was no proof that wasn't the right direction and everyone just wanted to get a move on, the group headed down the hall that would lead them further away from the assembly hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lemony led the way down the hall with Thunder Saiyajin, Kataan and Kai all following. The latter looking quite disturbed.

Kai, wanting to change the subject of everyone's thoughts asked, "How do you know the way?"

Lemony looked back, "There's signs on the walls and there was a map in the cafeteria."

Kataan blinked, "But, didn't Oozaru and HMH go a different way to the way we're going?"

Lemony sweatdropped, "I'm sure they'll be… okay… To some extent…"

&&&&&&& Inconvenient Interlude &&&&&&&&&&

A young girl of 14 was sitting in a dark and damp cell, the only light coming from a computer monitor in front of her. She typed laboriously, pausing only to rub her sleep-depraved eyes.

All of a sudden, the door crashed open and a young boy with spiky hair entered the room, he had a barbed wire whip by his side.

The girl wimpered in fear, "Prince Vegeta…"

Chibi Vegeta glared at the girl, "What's wrong with you! That last part wasn't funny at all! And what's this about getting lost? And Sari's entry into the fic was so stupid! She didn't even talk to you! This is so lame!"

The girl now had tears in her eyes, "But, sir! It's been so hard! The files deleted itself so many times… I've had to keep rewriting it!"

Vegeta sneered at her, "That just means you should have it down pat by now! Get to work!"

Oozaru Angel begged, "Please let me take a break, Prince! Let me go see my family! My friends!"

Vegeta laughed, "Never! Now get to work!" And with that he slammed the door behind him and left. Leaving Oozaru Angel to type the latest chapter for ZIFA.

&&&&&&& End Inconvenient Interlude &&&&&&&&&&

HMH and Oozaru were currently examining a compass, "Okay…" HMH said, "North's that way..." He pointed down one hall, "And since we wanna go West, we go that way!" He pointed down the other hall and the others nodded, following him.

Jeika stared at the ground as she walked, thinking to herself, "How do we know the

Assembly Hall is to the West?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lemony, Kataan, Thunder Saiyajin and Kai made their way into the Assembly Hall. There was many chair set up in rows, and they took some seats in the back row, making sure to save some spots incase HMH and Oozaru ever made their way there.

Goku grinned as he walked onto the stage, trying to ignore all the threats and boos making their way to him from the Vegeta fangirls, and trying even more to ignore all the comments about his anatomy from his own.

"Hello, authors! Welcome to the first assembly of Z Senshi's Institution of Fanfiction Authors! May I start things off, by saying no muses are allowed in here!"

A few muses made their way out. Kataan pulled Kai back into his seat and hissed at him, "You're human, and you're dressed pretty weird as well! Most people will just think you're an author who's cosplaying! Especially the teachers!"

This would've worked. But there were a few Beyblade fans in the audience. One looked back and saw Kai, she stood up and was about to point him out to the teachers.

"Goku-sensei, there's a muse back- urk!" Then she collapsed. In the back of her neck was an arrow.

Lemony leaned over to stare at Kataan, "Where'd you get THAT?"

Kataan put the bow away, "Hammer space."

Everyone blinked and turned to the front, miraculously, all the teachers had missed this display. And all the other students who recognized Kai decided not to risk pointing him out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

The un-infamous HeavyMetalHero and Oozaru Angel walked down one of the many hallways of the Z Senshi's Institution for Fanfiction Authors getting more lost and nervous by the second.

Oozaru jumped as she heard a noise behind her and grabbed HMH's arm, "There's something behind us!"

Chibi Vegeta sighed, "Good. Maybe it can give us directions!"

HMH said, "We're not lost."

Jeika glared at him, "Yeah, we are."

Oozaru laughed nervously, and decided to change the subject before a fight broke out, "Hey, was that room glowing?" She was ignored.

"Look, I know exactly where we are!" HMH said angrily, This was true. HMH knew exactly where he was. It's just everywhere else that was giving him the problem. "We don't need directions!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lemony peered around the hall, totally ignoring Krillen lecturing them on all the rules. They mostly involved glomping, or rather, the lack of glomping and how they'' like it that way.

He frowned when he couldn't spot HMH or Oozaru Angel, "Wonder if I should have given them directions…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Look, guys! I'm sure I heard something back there!"

"There's nothing there, Oozaru!"

"Yeah, nothing at all. You know why? Because we're lost!" Chibi shouted.

"WE'RE NOT LOST!"

All of a sudden, the two authors and two muses felt a looming presence behind them, "For your sake, I hope you are."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And finally, for the love of God, leave our things alone. Vegeta asked me to remind you that if he finds one more piece of his spandex missing, he's going to kill you all." Krillen finished his speech. Mirai Trunks walked onto stage to give his own, but anything he'd been about to say was immediately drowned out by the screaming crowd.

"TRUNKS!!" clap, clap, clap. "TRUNKS!" clap, clap, clap. "TRUNKS!" etc, etc. Then fangirls screams and claps were almost too much for his demi-saiyan ears to handle and he couldn't hear a thing over the screams. By the look of it, neither could anyone else.

"Uh, thanks! But if you could all be quiet-" No use. Even he couldn't hear himself.

"LOOK SHUT THE CK UP!!!" No result. He still couldn't hear a thing. Time to put a good 95 of what he'd learned from his father to good use.

So Mirai Trunks promptly blasted a hole in the roof. A few students were knocked out by falling debris.

But at least they were quiet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oozaru stared in awe at the tall, shadowed figure before her. "Oh, my…"

"Oh, wow…" Jeika said.

"Oh, sht…" HMH said.

Chibi grinned, "Oh, cool!!!"

Then they all got knocked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lemony was slowly nodding off as Mirai Trunks droned on about more school rules, occasionally repeating himself in order to drag this out as long as possible. It seemed the demi saiyan from the future had a mean streak, and blasting the roof hadn't quite been enough repayment for making his ears bleed…

…Or he had just become temporarily deaf and couldn't hear his mother trying to coax him off stage. He may have been a little dizzy as well which would explain the repeating of his words…

…But that was impossible because stuff like that didn't happen to Ultra Cool Hot Pieces of Saiyan Ass like Trunks. Or so his fangirls convinced themselves, determined to bring out the bad boy in their mommy's boy.

The door at the back of the room suddenly slammed open, Bardock walking in a scowl on his face and two teenagers slung over his back. Trunks continued, not seeming to notice.

Lemony and Kataan however, got a good look at the teenagers and Kataan looked worried while Lemony chuckled.

"Oh, dear…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ooh…." Oozaru Angel moaned as she slowly came to. She looked to one side to see HMH bending over massaging his forehead, and then to the other side where a vaguely familiar looking girl sat.

"Hey, there!" the girl said, "You're Oozaru Angel, right? I'm Orealie!"

"Oh, really? Nice ta meetcha…. Now if you could kindly stop creating clones of yourself…"

"Bardock dragged you in here"

That made her wake up, "Bardock? BARDOCK??? THE Bardock? I was carried by THE BARDOCK?"

Orealie blinked, "Uh… yes?"

"Oh, that's so awesome! …Wait… OH NO!!! I was carried by Bardock and SLEPT THROUGH IT!"

"Actually, I think he knocked us out." HMH supplied.

"Bard-kun wouldn't do something like that!"

Meanwhile, on stage, Bulma had ushered Trunks offstage and Vegeta had stepped up to take his place.

Once the fangirls noticed this, an eerie hush swept over the auditorium.

Vegeta figured they were in awe of his awesome power, pathetic humans, probably fearing for their lives. He smirked.

Whatever cheering Trunks had gotten was quiet whisperings compared to Vegeta's standing ovation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, towards the back of the room Kataan was-

Ok, so really this doesn't need it's own section. I don't know why the section marker was put there, Kataan was standing up and screaming along with all the other fangirls. Even most of the Goku fangirls were screaming with rage or desire that had been suppressed throughout all of their DBZ times only to be released in a burning ball of desire and lust when in the actual presence of the awesome saiyan prince. And can you blame them? I mean, Vegeta is by far the most awesome character on the show. Stupid Toriyama for concentrating the show on Goku…. Even when he's DEAD we can't get rid of the idiot. Don't get me wrong, I love Goku. He's just so annoying sometimes. Like on Namek they kept switching to him in space causing us to miss out on valuable Vegeta ass kicking time just to see Goku doing sit-ups constantly or making a general pig of himself. I mean, I understand they might wanna check in on him so we know he's not dead, but did we have to do it every single episode? Not to mention they ended most of the episodes with him. And then he died in the Cell saga and Toriyama started concentrating on Gohan. But the fans were bored of Gohan so he brought back Goku, completely unnecessarily. All he had to do was work in some more Vegeta. And equal combination of Gohan and Vegeta would have kept the fangirls MORE then happy, considering all the potential romantic Videl/Gohan moments and the father-son moments with Vegeta and Trunks… But NO-

"Just get on with the fic!"

Okay, okay. I just got sidetracked, I am most sorry. Back to Kataan then.

Now, Kataan was standing up and screaming her head off for which I can't really blame her because it WAS Vegeta and-

"Get on with it!"

Sorry again. Now, Kai's ears were seriously hurting. He couldn't hear himself think, literally. But he DID know he wanted to get out of there. So he made a break for the door. No one really stopped him, anyone who would have was either screaming their heads off or on the floor clutching their ears.

Once in the hallways, he headed towards the dorm. Thinking maybe he could find a way out of here the way Chibi Vegeta had come in. He didn't want to use the way he came in because… Well, that kid might still be out there.

Once in the dorm, he found Chibi Vegeta and Jeika gagged and tied up and lying on the floor. They started mumbling though the gags, and it was obvious they wanted him to help them.

Kai ignored them and started to check out the closet. Once he found there WAS no way through it unlike in Narnia, he lay down on one of the beds and started watching TV. Still ignoring Oozaru Angel's muses.

"'Asturd!" Vegeta yelled through the fabric.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_And once again… Nothing much really happened this chapter. I haven't written anything much this year… I keep getting distracted, I kept getting writers block… Not to mention I have a social life this year… I'm sorry to any readers I may have lost because of the long wait._

"_HOWEVER if I haven't lost you…. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am your queen and mistress!" Oozaru saw some of those people walk away, "No, wait I'm sorry to you guys as well! Don't leave!_

"_And Lockhart? I'll try and write you in next chapter. Maybe you'll actually be a part of something happening other then a bunch of people getting lost._

"_Oh, and I changed the older chapters. I switched all the times I'm referred to as Ana to Oozaru. Since I've decided I want to be known strictly as Oozaru Angel on you guys next time! Love, peace and chocolate covered cupcakes to you!"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Dragonball Z or any characters from that anime or manga. I do however own Miss Anna, Oozaru Angel (who appears in this fic as a younger, more immature version of me who I have christened Lil' Oozaru) and the Mini-Janemba's. Soulfire is a product of Ash The Wanderer, however he's letting me borrow him. Miss Cam owns the concept of a university dedicated to saving a fandom however she is allowing me to borrow it as well._

_Such nice and slightly threatening people._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Learning Through Small, Round, Yellow Blobs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goku shifted nervously in his seat and leant to the side in order to talk to Krillen, "Where is she? She's late!"

Krillen frowned, "I don't know, Trunks said he saw her last night, but I never did!"

Goku bit his lip, "I think Vegeta's in on it, whatever it is she's doing. He wouldn't tell me though, just said I'd like it a lot. Something about that stupid Kaka-chan name. "

Suddenly the doors at the back of the hall swung open, causing everyone in the hall to turn to them. Standing in the doorway was a young woman wearing a long black skirt, a white Oxford shirt and a grey cloak. She looked around at the students, made a note in the blue clipboard she had in her arms before striding down the space in between the seats looking as if she owned the place. She walked onto the stage, nodded and smiled at Vegeta, before taking her place in front of the microphone.

"Welcome, students to the Z Senshi's Institution for Fanfiction Authors. I apologise for being late and not being here to greet you when you first arrived. I was busy with both prior engagements and a special gift I have for the school.

"I am Miss Anna, the school's course coordinator. I will act as a mediator between staff and students as well as a substitute teacher. I am also in charge of discipline." Miss Anna smiled at all the whispering that this comment caused, "I was once a student myself, so I understand the compulsion to talk whilst a teacher is talking. However," Miss Anna's smile disappeared here, "That does not mean I will tolerate it. If anyone is still talking by the time I count to three, there will be **trouble**."

_**And make it double!**_

"No Pokemon references please, Soulfire." Miss Anna said, addressing the sword at her side. She looked about the room and saw one girl whispering to her friend next to her. She consulted her clipboard and smiled, "Miss Orealie?" The girl in question, who was indeed Orealie, looked up in shock, "Could you come up here? Thank you, dear."

Orealie joined Miss Anna on stage and decided this may not be the best time to chance a stampede and desperately avoided looking at the canon characters behind her. Piccolo grinned. Miss Anna smiled reassuringly at her before turning back towards the rest of the students, "Since Miss Orealie deemed my speech to be so unimportant, she shall be the example as to what the main disciplinary punishment that shall take place in this school." Miss Anna blew on a whistle that she kept around her neck.

At first nothing happened. Then students at the back of the room heard the sound of something bouncing and a chanting noise. Soon all the hall could hear it and could tell what it was they were chanting as well.

"Janemba! Janemba!"

Mini-Janemba's bounced up and down as they made their way down to the stage. One seemed to be leading the others, and had red eyes. It was this one the jumped onto the stage beside Miss Anna.

"Students, I would like you all to meet the Mini-Janemba's! This one here is named Veggie-chan."

"You named them?" One student called out from the front row, one Janemba was heading over to her and starting to worry her.

"Yes, Saiyancrazy! That one in particular just in front of you is named Radi-chan."

Vegeta walked back up to the front of the stage smirking evilly, "For every stupid nickname you people have given us, a Mini-Janemba has been created to help teach you to not do so…"

There was some worried murmuring around the hall at this point, probably certain people worrying about nicknames THEY'D created. Miss Anna decided to let it go this time.

"What… What do they do?" Orealie asked, nervously.

Miss Anna smiled, "They get as creative as you guys."

Veggie-chan cackled and suddenly a fist came out of thin air behind Orealie pushing her towards the Mini-Janemba.

"AHRG- oof!"

The Mini-Janemba's bounced off out of the hall, excited about getting to play with their new friend, Radi-chan a little behind the rest not being eager to leave Saiyancrazy who was currently being comforted by her friends.

Miss Anna smiled at the remaining students, "You are dismissed. Your revised schedules are waiting in your dorms. Classes begin tomorrow, so remember to get up nice and early!"

_**If you don't, "Veggie-chan" will come wake you up!**_

"Ah, a fangirl fantasy turned nightmare. Nice idea, Soulfire."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Isn't corporeal punishment illegal?" Oozaru asked, 'Those… thingies, must just be to scare us."

"I don't know, Oozaru," Kataan said, "Did you see how it carried Orealie off? It practically swallowed her!"

"The only difference between being swallowed and being whatever-it-did-to-that-girl is that you usually swallow through your mouth." Said a voice behind them.

Oozaru raised an eyebrow, "And you would be?"

The boy was actually rather handsome, but this wasn't what caused the girls to stare at him. That may have had something to do with the three-piece suit he was wearing and the bowler hat. Oh, and the white tail.

"Gary Stu." One student muttered as he walked past.

Golden Lockheart nodded seriously, " I am Golden Lockheart! And this here is my muse Clegg. He is confused. It is very entertaining."

Clegg looked around frowning, "I don't want to be here. Why am I here? I'm not supposed to be in a giant castle with blobby fat things that eat teenage girls. Why am I here?"

Oozaru sighed, "AND it turns out that schedule we had wasn't even the real one… I wanted sword training…"

"You'll live." Kataan answered, "You guys got to be freakin' SAIYANS! I shouldn't have put human down on my form."

"I don't know," Oozaru said, "I've actually got a bad feeling about this. Besides, I don't feel any different. Well, unless you count the tail. That's pretty cool."

Kataan eyed the brown tail before grabbing it and yanking hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!" Oozaru fell to the ground twitching in pain, "Oh, god that hurts so much…"

HMH nudged her with his foot, "Multiple explanation points are the sign of a diseased mind. Get up, it can't be that bad."

"It is."

Lockheart nodded, "It really is. I don't know how on Earth Vegeta and Nappa changed that."

Oozaru finally stood up again, "Goku did in Dragonball. He said he trained it not to hurt anymore. I may have to ask him to teach me."

"He also said it was really hard though," Kataan added.

"You can not comprehend how much that hurts though. Anything would be worth it."

HMH frowned thoughtfully, "The only way I can think of would be to train yourself to be indifferent to the pain. So, the training must be REALLY painful."

Oozaru whimpered pitifully. Kataan rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's go check out the schedules."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miss Anna strode towards the staff building, making sure her cloak billowed properly. An OFU course co-ordinator wearing a cloak that did not billow appropriately? The idea was unheard of! Thus, Miss Anna's cloak billowed well and good, making sure that the sight intimidated any students.

The second she passed through the doors, however, and was completely confident that no student could see her she relaxed. Her shoulders slumped and she tilted her head back, "Was I really like those girls?" She muttered rhetorically, nethertheless she got an answer.

_**No, you were probably much worse! **_

"Shut up, Soulfire."

Mirai Trunks ran into the building and past Miss Anna, "Those girls stampeded me in the halls! They all just jumped me at once and started screaming about healing my wounds and helping me fight against the androids!"

"Did you get any names?" Miss Anna called after him, but to no avail.

_**Or their license plates? **_

Miss Anna heard footsteps coming towards her and immediately stiffened and stood up straight. It was Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, the first canons she had ever approached in person. Such nice, understanding men. Especially once she had showed them your average Bulma/Vegeta romance or a slash fic. Then they'd become very obliging, understandably. Afterwards, ChiChi had insisted that the staff have a separate building for their living quarters. She had probably been shown the few pieces of Goku/Mary Sue fanfiction.

"Hey, Anna! Good job, a few of those girls looked really scared!" Goku grinned, the once kind and forgiving man had read many fanfics. Including the slash. While even that could only stamp down on his personality so much, he was feeling the need for vengeance just as much as anyone else.

Vegeta scowled, "Didn't you say our anime was an action one? Why are so many of the students female?" That morning after training he had been about to come in for breakfast when a group of said girls had supposedly attacked him. Miss Anna had her doubts about the attacking part, but supposed it was reasonable to compare attacking to several fangirls attempting to glomp their lust object.

It was really was amazing what flaring your ki could do for your personal space.

"Because most of them are in love with you and your son, Vegeta." Miss Anna replied tiredly, "Or rather, they think they are. I'm hoping that after a few lessons they may rethink their views."

"It's disgusting," King Vegeta scowled, walking into the room. Miss Anna felt a twinge of jealousy at his prowess at cloak billowing. "All those fanfics about my son and his mate… Do these girls have no concept of modesty?"

"They'd probably have to ask you for a definition, Your Majesty," Miss Anna replied, "However, if it makes you feel better, you will be taking the first class tomorrow."

King Vegeta grinned, "Ah, yes. Saiyan Culture 101."

"Followed by our own class on battle," the younger Vegeta said slyly to Goku who grinned back.

"All those kids who think that a power level of one hundred million is easily attainable for a saiyan…" Goku grinned dreamily,

"Not to mention the ones who think that a real battle between true warriors takes all of five minutes…" Vegeta scowled.

Miss Anna smiled at the saiyans and left the hall, she had work to do with the Mini-Janembas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Yes, classes start next chapter… Finally. As does Golden Lockheart's starring scene that only he and HMH know about and if they tell anyone else they shall both be eaten alive by the Mini-Janembas. By the way, you like them and Miss Anna? All the other good OFUs have really good weapons of mass destruction… And Miss Cam said I'm only allowed to keep writing if I follow the "Learning Through Pain" rule. Well, that wasn't her exact wording. But still. _

_I've realized something about my character in this story. I'm still young and I'm changing and maturing every day. This is a reason against me writing a character that's me in a fic where time has passed much slower. Thus, the Oozaru Angel who has been enrolled in ZIFA is going to stay as I was when I started writing this story. As I've matured a lot since then, she's essentially going to be a younger, less mature version of me. She's also going to be your typical fanfic writer providing lots of chances for… Education. Thus, I christen her Lil' Oozaru in my mind._

_Also, looking over previous chapters, I'm not hugely happy with the fic. It's ok, but my writing has (hopefully) improved since I've started this. I have rewritten parts of it and taken out some stuff that was just sucky. People may notice that chapter four is missing. Chapter Four was silly, do not mourn for it. So (again, hopefully) the fic will improve a lot more. And just so you know, students will suffer. A lot. Painfully. King Vegeta shall be enjoying himself immensely. Students who get silly on the application forms shall pay for it. _

_However, it's all in the name of education. So that's all right, isn't it?_


End file.
